


Hate

by samanthainnit



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Corbyn Besson - Freeform, Daniel Seavey - Freeform, F/M, Jack Avery - Freeform, Jonah Marais - Freeform, Zach Herron - Freeform, why don't we - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthainnit/pseuds/samanthainnit
Summary: After posting a photo to Instagram, the reader is sent hate. Luckily, her boyfriend comes to her aid.
Relationships: Jack Avery/Reader, Jack Avery/You
Kudos: 10





	Hate

Jack and you had been dating for a while. Tonight, he was going to take you out for your anniversary. Neither of you liked going to fancy dinners, so you knew you’d probably end up at a diner or in a field, having a picnic. That was a common thing among the two of you. You always liked places that were secluded, not places that paparazzi were abundant.

That’s how you ended up sitting in the back of his car in the middle of a field. There wasn’t much grass, mainly patches that had grown over the clay-like ground. You were snuggled up in many blankets and pillows, Jack’s phone connected to the bluetooth. Your favorite songs played through the speakers of the car as you talked about random things. Sometimes you’d toss grapes into each other’s mouths, trying to beat each other at the game.

Right now would be a good time for that, but Jack seemed to not want to change the conversation no matter how many times you tried. “We’ve been dating for a year. I’m about to go on tour, and I know this probably isn’t the best time, but what if we announce it. I can post something on Instagram.” Jack suggested, maintaining eye contact. “I don’t know. What if they hate me? They’re going to hate me, bear.” You sighed, using his nickname you gave him when you first started dating.

He loved to sleep in and cuddle. You always said it was like he was hibernating. “They’re not going to hate you… and if they do, then they’ll have to hear from me.” Jack replied, dragging a finger across his throat. “Jack! That’s horrible.” You giggled, bringing a hand up to your mouth to sniffle the laughs. “I’m not kidding! No one is going to hurt my girl.” He called out.

You arrived back at the Why Don’t We house around ten o’clock, catching the attention of the boys in the living room. “How was it?” Jonah asked. “How was wh- the date, right. Wonderful.” You smiled, walking towards the kitchen after saying hello to each boy. Jack soon followed after speaking with the boys for a moment, sitting down on one of the stools by the counter. “You wanna pick out a picture?” Jack asked, bring up the conversation that you thought you’d gotten away from.

To be honest, you didn’t want to make an official announcement. You didn’t want fans dming you to send hate messages. (which you knew would happen) “Sure.” You half smiled as you turned back to the fridge, grabbing two cans of soda out of the fridge. You sat down next to Jack, passing one to him. “Thanks.” He mumbled, pulling up Instagram. The two of you scrolled through an endless amount of photos until deciding on two.

The both of you couldn’t choose. You liked them both and so did he, so you decided to call in someone who would tell you the cold hard truth when it came to Instagram posts. “Zach!” The two of you called in unison. “What?” He yelled back. “We need your help.” Jack added. You heard him slowly pad down the hallway, and he was soon standing behind Jack and you.

“Which one?” You asked him, flipping between each one .”You guys finally doing it?” He questioned, examining each photo. “Yep.” Jack popped the ‘p’. “Nice, man. Uh, this one. It’s for Jack’s Instagram, right?” He questioned. You nodded your head. “He looks in love.” He walked out, leaving you with the chosen photo. You looked over Jack’s shoulder as he went to write the caption, but he pushed you away slightly.

“No. You can’t see it until I post it. That’s what all the cute couples do.” He laughed, leaning over to peck your lips. “Alright. I gotta head home anyway. I’ll see you tomorrow, bear.” You went to stand up, but Jack pulling you back down. “Nah. You can stay here tonight.” He grinned. “I don’t have any clothes.” You raised an eyebrow at him. “You can wear mine. Plus, you have a toothbrush here anyway.” He retorted.

“Okay. I’ll stay over.” He silently cheered, causing you to laugh. You shooked your head as you went to stand up again, yawning. “I’m tired. You wanna cuddle, bear?” You asked him. “Yeah, come on.” He grabbed your hand, pulling you upstairs. The boys ‘oohed’, you both flipped them off. Nothing was gonna happen, at least you didn’t think so. You changed into Jack’s sweatpants and a black shirt, while he changed into a pair of similar grey sweats.

You heard your phone ding as Jack set his phone on the nightstand. You went to grab it, but he stopped you. “No! I want you to wait till morning to see the post.” You obliged, scooting over to where Jack sat against the headboard. You climbed into his lap, placing a leg on each side of him. “Whatcha doing?” He chuckled, placing his hand on your hips. “Giving the boys something to ooh about.” You whispered, leaning in to kiss him. He smiled into the kiss, pushing you down against the bed. “Lets”. He murmured against your lips.

image  
Jack and you woke up late the next morning. You swung your feet over the side of the bed, but was quickly pulled back by Jack. “No, don’t leave. You’re warm.” He whined. “I have to get up and so do you. You have rehearsals for tour in two hours, bear.” You told him. He loosened his grip and you were able to wiggle out of his grasp. You threw on your underwear, one of Jack’s t-shirts and the pair of sweatpants you were wearing last night.

He finally got up, pulling on the sweatpants he was wearing before. He went to walk downstairs, but you quickly stopped him. “Jack. Put on a shirt. You’ve got scratches all over your back.” You pushed down your laugh as he pulled his mouth into a straight line, trying to act like he was mad. You threw him a shirt and he pulled it over his head. “They’re gonna see this, you know. We change in the same room when we have rehearsals.” He said as you followed him down the steps.

“It’s your fault.” “How’s it-“ “Oh. You know exactly what you did last night.” He gave you a weird look, but it soon turned into an understanding one. “Oh.” He smirked, causing you to hit his shoulder playfully. “Not funny. They could hear you.” You couldn’t help but laugh either as you walked into the kitchen. Everyone sat at the kitchen table, eating cereal, drinking coffee or both. “Morning.” Daniel greeted.

“Morning.” You smiled, pouring a cup of coffee for the two of you, while Jack made cereal. “What did you guys get up after we headed up?” Jack asked, setting the two bowls at the table. I set the coffee down, sitting beside Jack, Zach to my right. “Played some video games, watched TV. We really didn’t do much.” Jonah answered, sipping his cover, eyeing you over your coffee. “You?” Jonah smirked.

“Went straight to bed. I didn’t get much sleep the night before.” I lied, kicking Jonah under the table. He flinched, letting out an inaudible groan. He kept eye contact as he pulled up the collar of his shirt, tapping his neck a few times. You blushed, sinking in your seat as you realized what Jonah was hinting at. “We got rehearsal in an hour.” Corbyn looked over at the clock. No one seemed aware of the silence conversation Jonah and you had. “You better get ready then. It takes at least thirty to get there. Go! I’ll clean up the table.” The boys rushed upstairs, tumbling over each other as they ran to get ready.

You cleaned up the table, rinsed out the mugs and cups, then put them in the dishwasher. You grabbed Zach’s hoodie that had been lying over one of the chairs, slipping it on to cover the marks on your neck. Jonah walked down the steps. sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen as he waited for the rest. “Thanks, you saved me from a world of teasing.” You breathed out, bumping fist with him. “No problem.” He smiled.

“Holy shit!” You heard Daniel yell from upstairs. Jonah and you jumped up, quickly making your way upstairs. Jack stood in your room with his shirt off, facing his closet as Daniel stood in the doorway. Corbyn and Zach has crowded around him. “What did (Y/n) do to you?” Corbyn laughed, looking at the red marks on his back. You pushed your face into Jonah’s arm, practically dying from embarrassment.

“Guys, leave it for now. We have to be at the studio in twenty.” Jonah ushered them down the stairs as Jack put on a shirt. “You couldn’t have closed the door when you got dressed?” You threw your hands up before walking down the steps. “Sorry!” He called as he ran down. Jonah grabbed the keys, walking outside where the rest of the boys were. Jack pecked your lips, turning to run out. “Hug.” You said. He quickly turned back towards you, giving you a quick hug.

Jack closed the door on his way out as you padded to the couch. You pulled your phone out of your pocket, looking at all the Instagram notifications you had. You had a few texts from your mom- which you decided to answer first. Once you answered how your date went, you clicked on Instagram. Hate comments filled your DMs and you had been tagged in comments on the picture Jack posted. Most were positive, but the negative ones hit harder. Some called you a slut, some said you weren’t famous so you shouldn’t date Jack, and others were misspelled but still got their point across.

You blinked away the tears, but you had read one that was worse than the others. You got a text from Jack, then the boys, telling you not to look at social media. However, they were too late. Your cheeks were stained with tears as you headed upstairs. You. laid down in Jack’s bed, crying more than you had downstairs. You were thankful that they were only at the studio for a few hours today. You became tired from crying, sleep taking over you.

image  
You woke up hours later by the door opening to Jack’s room. Out of all of them, his creaked the most. They had been meaning to get it fixed, but kept forgetting or putting it off. “(Y/n).” Jack whispered as he stood in the doorway. “Shut up and come here.” You muttered, reaching out for him. He climbed into bed, pulling you close. You laid your head on his chest, wrapping your arms around his torso.

“Why’d you read them?” Jack asked after a few moments of silent, running his hand through your hair to calm you down. “Read them before you texted me. They were mostly good, but the bad ones outweighed the good.” You explained as you silently cried, Jack’s shirt slowly being soaked by your tears. “I’m sorry. I should’ve warned you. I knew this could’ve happened. They’ll come around though. They did with Christina, it just took a while.” Jack comforted.

“I know, J. It just hits you hard when you read them.” You told him. “I understand. I read some really sweet messages though. They wished us good luck and said we were, and I quote, goals.” He tried to hold back his laugh, causing you to giggle. “There it is! There’s that laugh I love so much.” He exclaimed, kissing the top of your head. “You always have a way of cheering me up.” “It’s because we love and trust each other.” He replied, grabbing hold of your hand and intertwining your fingers. “Yeah. We really do.” You smiled, thankful that you had fallen in love with such a caring boy.


End file.
